warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 Infobox Space Marine Chapter - What's Up? Nothing to do with the new infobox markup actually. Turns out some newfriend wanted their own special custom infobox, and in the process renamed and re-coded the space marine chapter infobox. It's been fixed now. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:17, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Note on Korea Guy User is an admin from Tranquility Lane, Tales of Madness, etc and basically is trying to be OP. Some of these users have come onto chat and trolled before, sometimes made articles. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorted out the shit I needed to. Happy to go back to being an admin on a semi-regular basis to fix coding issues. KhalaelMy Talk 15:04, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Advice Please Supah, its me, T. I know its been a good long while, and I have to say, with all honesty, I miss the crap out of you. I wish I was leaving this message as some heartfelt goodby or even just an "I appreciate what you do way more than ever before" type message. But that is sadly not the case. Recently I was rather surprisingly promoted to admin on a smaller, younger wiki. To avoid some level of ridicule, I will elect not to say where. Anyway, its a wiki with very few rules and basically anarchy. The founder is an incompetent basket case, the admins are all below the age of 18, and generally speaking no one there knows shit about the rule of law. I'm doing my best to bring this wiki in line, but as of late... as in the very night I write this, I've been sorely tested as a leader. The wiki was raided, by one man, employing several socks and linking innocent bystanders from another wiki chat into our own as fodder. Naturally we shot first and asked questions later, several people who were genuinely not raiding were banned. Of course we fixed this, but in the process I was contacted by some weirdo by the name of Ender, whose profile had no IP adress. He claimed to be a sort of Wiki Vigilantie and generally spoke like a bad cartoon villian, which I replied in kind with general internet tough guyisems, most of them about coming up on this wiki, where it can get rather harsh. Anyway, the whole experience with this guy got me a bit rattled, as even if he is not some supreme hacker with fifty socks and the power to mess up wiki coding, I still feel inept against basic Sockpuppets. Supah, do you have any kernels of wisdom of how to handle this situation? Regards, your favorite once-banned amature, T42 (talk) 07:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) New Admin Hey Supah, I've talked with a couple of the other active admins and we'd all be happy to have Kingslayer1 as an admin. Obviously we'll put this up for consideration in the Community Decisions board, but just wanted to give you a heads up since you haven't been around in a while. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 16:31, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, about the overpowerdness of my Warband page, I dumbed it down a bit. Anything else I need to do? You know, to make it canon-friendly. A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 16:38, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if my chapter, the Celestial Hawks, could have 1,200 marines. My reasoning would be that when they were founded, they were assigned to investigate a derelict space-station. When they arrived they found a Space Marine contingent that had been butchured and their armor markings schorched off. They decided to use these suits of armor to up their strength number wise. Or they found the suits on the station and were forced to use them when a xeno force came back to the station and tried to kill them as they did not all their armor yet. They just never decided to return them and recieved their complete armor set. Please get back to me on this as soon as you can. ThanksHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC)High Elder RovaanHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey! New guy here, I've been poking around a little and have two things that are of no importance: first, I discovered your humor article of the wimpy Chaos "Lord" who keeps screwing up, and it's hilarious so I hope you keep writing it. Second, I also noticed the occasional reference to a "sandbox," in the context of this wiki what is that exactly? Thanks and have a nice dayAaron the Demon (talk) 18:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Blood Eagles Artwork Blood Eagles SP.jpg|Blood Eagles Chapter iconography Blood Eagles Astartes.png|Blood Eagles Astartes - updated More Artwork Bronze Lions SP.jpg|Bronze Lions updated Chapter iconography Bronze Lions Astartes.png|Bronze Lions Astartes - updated Silver Lions SP.jpg|Silver Lions Chapter iconography - updated Silver Lions Astartes.png|Silver Lions Astartes - updated Can I have some help? I'm trying to add my space marine chapter page, I've read all the guides but I'm still getting this error message saying I need to add the fair use template to the picture on the article. I have tried to do this but I can't figure out how, I've read that I should just ask an admin if I eed help so would you mind telling a new user how to use the site? YourResidentBadassFeral (talk) 17:51, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Need some help Greetings Supahbadmarine , my name is Kaedmon. First time i got to talk to you (either because you weren't much present or because i was too shy) and I would like your help for my chapter which is something like the Night's Watch but in 40k version. Do you have an email or steam ? It would easier to communicate and i wouldn't want to spam your talk page over and over as time passes. Best regards , Kaedmon (talk) 23:06, May 20, 2017 (UTC) It's the restless (or repentant , haven't decided yet on which one to choose) sinners. In order to not break wikia rules , i'm working on it on my sandbox but all the ideas are stocked up in a drive file (so the sandbox doesn't represent everything at the moment) which represent a few pages. But for the art , the sandbox has all of it. Kaedmon (talk) 23:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Supah , what if the restless sinners were a gathering of unknown chapters who tagged together after a terrrible crusade to the Maelstrom and went renegade but still fought for the imperium.Would there be problems with it ? If yes , i am ready to read them and try to solve them , Kaedmon (talk) 21:20, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Glad to see you're back. Offering sage advice and wisdom as always :P KhalaelMy Talk 12:35, May 30, 2017 (UTC)